


Ice, Ice, Baby

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [62]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Siberian Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Camus has cold feet. Milo objects.





	Ice, Ice, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Milo flinches and whines, waking from his drowsing. Camus is sliding in behind him, and he’s freezing cold.

“I hate how much I love you,” he slurs, sleepy and vaguely upset. Camus kisses his temple apologetically, and Milo whines again- even his nose is cold. “Get out of my bed you popsicle,” he grumbles. Camus pauses.

“But this is my bed, Milo,” he whispers back, sounding genuinely confused. Milo flops an arm ineffectually.

“It’s my bed when you wake me up and you’re a giant popsicle.” Milo complains. Camus shrugs and slides under the covers fully, ignoring Milo’s sleepy little protests. Milo flinches away from him when he presses his feet up against Milo’s. “Those are not feet, they’re ice cubes!” He squeaks. Camus considers it for a moment and then catches Milo around the waist, cuddling him aggressively close. Milo shrieks, and Camus winces.

There’s a soft thump and quiet footsteps, and a knock at the bedroom door.

“Are you guys okay?” Isaac asks through the door sleepily.

“Camus is made of ice,” Milo complains. Isaac snorts.

“Sorry, we’re just working out sleeping arrangements,” Camus calls softly.

“No we’re not, he’s torturing me with cold feet,” Milo objects. Isaac is definitely laughing now.

“Okay, well, torture him more quietly, please?” Isaac requests, voice full of laughter, and he goes back to the bedroom he shares with Hyôga, who is an extremely heavy sleeper. Camus laughs softly too, and lets Milo squirm a little further away. He’s already warming up.

“Mm, go back to sleep. I’ll warm up soon,” he promises. Milo lets out a grumpy noise.

“I was sleeping peacefully before this. Why do you have to go out and train in the middle of the night.” It’s more a rhetorical question than anything, so Camus doesn’t see the need for a real answer.

“Because Rôshi,” he returns, yawning. Milo makes another irritated noise, but this one, Camus knows, is actually directed towards Rôshi, not Camus. He grins into his pillow and lets sleep slip over him, smugly noting when Milo turns over to cuddle him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
